


Slight of Hand

by FenarielTheDalishMage



Category: Deception (TV 2018)
Genre: Crew as Family, Gen, Magic, Magic Tricks, Meltdown, Not season finale compliant, Overstimulation, autistic characters, more tags to come, what if
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 17:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14598528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FenarielTheDalishMage/pseuds/FenarielTheDalishMage
Summary: Cameron and Johnny always had each other as a safety net. One could tell the other when they were getting too overwhelmed or they could simply switch out. Cameron doesn’t have that anymore, so what happens when he has the first real meltdown since Jonathan went to jail?





	1. Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> Because of my Lupus updates will be sporadic. I am a high functioning autistic so these perceptions and experiences are based off of my own.

Cameron knew that it was going to be a horrible day the second he opened his eyes. The sun was too bright, the city was too loud, his sheets felt like sandpaper against his body, which didn’t want to move. He shoved his face into his pillow and groaned, the vibration comforting him a small amount. But it was okay, Johnny would just cover for–

Johnny was in jail. His only lifeline in his hectic world was in jail and it must’ve been hell there for him and it was all Cameron’s fault and he couldn’t breathe, everything was too much!

 

Jordan looked up from his laptop as the distressed moans hit his ears. “Oh no.” He hopped off the chair he’d been sitting on and went to find Dina. She was always better at this than him. He wandered through the archive until he found her in the kitchen area and cleared his throat quietly to interrupt her conversation with Gunter. “Hey, Dina, I think it’s gonna be a bad day today.”

 

Gina looked up with a worried face and headed up to the loft where the spare bed was. She was greeted by a lump under the sheets that was curled into a ball and making short grunts inbetween breaths. She took off her heels and set them down gently before sitting on the bed and speaking softly. “Cameron? Cam, are you alright?”

The lump nodded negatively and continued grunting.

”How about I go send Gunter out for noodles from your favorite place, yeah? Then we’ll have a stay in day, shut all the windows and pull up some Netflix. No work, nothing stressful at all.”

A small mumble came from under the blankets.

”What was that, Cam?”

”Johnny, I want Johnny.”

 

Gunter was already getting his coat on by the time Dina came back down with a broken look on her face. Gunter, on the other hand, had known this would happen eventually. Frankly, he was surprised it hadn’t happened sooner. The worst part was that Johnny boy was the one who would always fix everything, and he wasn’t here. “I already know what you’re going to say. Let me tell you one thing though. It ain’t gonna work. His lifeboat is behind bars right now and all that guilt that’s been building up is gonna be released in one big explosion. It’s just like that trick in Vegas we did a few years back.”

Dina scowled and crossed her arms. “Well at least I’m trying to help!”

”The only thing that’s gonna fix this ain’t here!” Gunter retorted

”I’m doing all I can!”

”You need to do a better that you can’t do!”

”Says who? When did you become the expert on–“

 

”Guys!” Jordan appeared between the two of them and pushed them apart. “You’re not helping. All of this yelling is making it worse! Gunter, go get the usual order from the Japanese place. Dina, we should probably contact the FBI and tell them that Cam’s gonna be out sick for a few days, at least. I’m going to go try to get him into some comfortable clothes and then we can all meet back here and be calm. For Cameron’s sake, okay?”

 

Both nodded and went their separate ways to carry out the tasks asigned to them. Jordan sighed in relief and went to go and find some soft clothing for his boss to wear.


	2. Sick Leave

“I’m sorry, he’s  _what_?” Agent Kay Daniels stood baffled as she listened to Dina describe Cameron’s latest reason for not attending a briefing. 

_“He is very sick right now, Kay. Jordan has been on bucket duty since this morning. I very much doubt that you’d want Cameron sick in the office.”_

”He’s sick.” She said in a doubting tone.

” _Very.”_

Kay sighed. “Fine, tell him to rest and that we all hope he gets better soon. I’ll handle Deakins for him.” 

_“Of course, thank you. I’ll be sure to tell him. Talk to you soon!”_

 

 

As Kay hung up, Mike came back from his lunch break. “What’s going on with Cameron?” 

Kay felt herself sigh for the hundredth time. “He’s sick.” She deadpanned.

Mike raised an eyebrow. “Like cough sick or blowing chunks sick?”

Kay made a face at the description. “Blowing chunks, apparently.”

”Aw man, that sucks, poor guy. Hey, why don’t we pick up some chicken noodle soup from this deli on 48th that I know and bring it over after work. You know, as a get well soon gift.”

Kay thought it over for a moment. “You don’t think someone would try to sabotage the FBI through Cameron, do you? They could’ve easily found him and maybe poisoned his food or any number of things he comes into contact with.”

Mike stopped to think for a moment. “Nah, I doubt it. Who even knows that he’s working with us?”

”Everyone in the FBI and that corrupt precinct we gutted a few days ago, everyone we’ve investigated since Cameron joined and the Mystery Woman, plus an entire jail’s worth of prison guards.”

Mike grimaced. “Well when you put it like that...”

”We’ll pick up the soup and go check on him to make sure this wasn’t sabotage on anyone’s part.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I get so self conscious when my chapters aren’t at least 1,000 words. Anyway tell me what you think! Kay was hard for me to write for some reason.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment on how you think my idea is and how you’d like it to continue, I always love hearing others ideas and building off of them!


End file.
